Karakuri 卍 Burst
by nanamiluchia1411
Summary: Len es un comandante nazi, pero se la encuentra a Rin en el campo de batalla, sin saber que hacer ¿Cómo reaccionarías al estar al frente de la mujer que amas y que creías muerta? Por otro lado... Rin no recuerda nada ¿O sí? Basado en la canción del título de los gemelos. Universo alterno. No tiene incesto.
1. Cuando te vi de vuelta (Len)

Karakuri卍Burst1

Capítulo 1: Cuando te vi de vuelta (Len PDV2)

-Rin… - Fue lo único que pude decir cuando la vi. No era ella, era como una muñeca que solo están manipulando para matar3. Aunque… mi realidad no es TAN diferente a la suya; ya que, si el comandante chasqueaba sus dedos de su mano izquierda significaba que debíamos continuar hasta el final, no importaba qué sucediera.

Fue realmente muy extraño ver al frente mío a la persona que amé y que creía muerta hace más de cuatro años. Además, desde que la raptaron llevo mi cabello suelto y a la altura que ella lo tenía en el pasado para conmemorarla.

_Ella…_ no era la misma. Su cabello, antes largo hasta la altura de los hombros y siempre suelto estaba amarrado en un rodete con un pequeño y dulce listón blanco, tenía una hermosa flor color carmesí y parecía un poco más largo. Le faltaba su ojo izquierdo, causado por mi culpa…

Su forma de vestir había cambiado notablemente; antes usualmente utilizaba uniformes estilo marinero4 de tonos claros, era su estilo. Pero ahora... estaba usando un kimono rasgado5 color rojo con un borde negro que en la parte del abdomen tenía una tela arriba de la otra, casi como una Yukata moderna6 y tenía sus hombros cuello y el comienzo del pecho al descubierto. Tenía un ancho listón negro que servía como corset y al medio tenía un hilo trenzado que contenía un pequeño adorno, una flor de cuatro pétalos.

Aquel Kimono rasgado le llegaba tan solo al comienzo de sus muslos y unos diez centímetros antes de su rodilla comenzaban unas medias, blancas medias que se unían interiormente a su ropa interior por medio de un pequeño y no muy apretado arnés. Aquellas medias estaban manchadas con sangre que, por lo que noté estaba fresca y también que no era la suya. Estaba utilizando es sus frágiles y pequeños pies unas sandalias de madera con un taco de aproximadamente cinco centímetros.

Como ya dije, ella no era la misma; quién más lo decía era su cuerpo. Parecía como si en vez de pasar cuatro años, hubieran pasado más de diez. Su cintura, antes pequeña estaba muy marcada; su pecho, antes casi nulo parecía haber aumentado un poco y su cicatriz no había desaparecido. En esta última parecía que el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

Había otro lugar de su cuerpo que parecía que el tiempo no hubiera pasado; su brazo izquierdo. Seguía vendado, como hace 11 años… Comencé a recordar lo sucedido…

Flashback7

Ella estaba corriendo una carrera contra mí, se tropezó y cayó literalmente "de lleno" con su brazo. Según el doctor de la familia no tenía nada, solo había sido un susto; pero yo sabía muy bien que se había quebrado los dos huesos de la parte inferior de su brazo, pero no la quise asustar.

Luego, creo que había pasado un mes cuando ella me dijo que sentía un dolor punzante en el brazo cada vez que había humedad y cada vez que levantaba algo pesado. Yo, ese mismo día le dije a su padre que tenía que cambiar de doctor porque se había equivocado de diagnostico y él, además de no hacerme caso me pegó y me dijo que no volviera a su casa hasta que dejara de decir cosas ilógicas.

Pero no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Con ella hicimos un plan, era así: ella, apenas acabara de cenar diría que no se encontraba demasiado bien y se iría a su cuarto, luego yo la llevaría a otro doctor así la podías curar.

Todo salía como quisimos, pero el doctor, llamado Lovecraft me dijo que esperara afuera ya que tenía que realizar una operación. No me preocupé, sabía que ella iba a estar bien. Pero, en un momento escucho a ella gritar.

Inmediatamente entré a la habitación y me encontré con una imagen que se iba a grabar de por vida en mi memoria. Él tenía una navaja en una mano mientras que con la otra le agarraba el brazo y sonreía como un psicópata. Lo noqueé e inmediatamente la llevé a mi casa y tuve suerte, ya que nadie estaba allí.

La deje sentada en un asiento en la cocina mientras yo buscaba el kit de emergencias. Apenas llegué ella me miró seriamente y me dijo, casi en un susurro-De esto a nadie, ¿Ok?- Yo asentí con la mirada. Agarró unas vendas del kit y se vendó. Después se fue a su casa.

Flashback

Pero, hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué esta en mi contra? Se supone que siempre estaría de mi lado. Rin… ¿Por qué está en contra de lo bueno? Si un montón de personas están de nuestro lado, ¿Por qué ella no? Malditas personas que te han hecho eso. ¡Juro que pagaran por haberla raptado! Lo juro…

Ahora que recuerdo, antes de salir a la batalla oí una voz muy parecida a la de ella que me decía "_Just Stay…"_, Pero… no pude terminar de oír porque el comandante, llamado Kaito, me llamó.

Antes de comenzar a batallar vi el cielo y me di cuenta que era medianoche y eso me puso nostálgico por unos segundos, ya que, siempre que ella y yo estuvimos juntos y sucedió algo era medianoche. Recordé que…

Ella volvió a su casa después de vendarse el brazo a la _medianoche_

Me confesé a ella en la_ medianoche_

Nos besamos por primera vez en _la medianoche_

Nos comprometimos a _la medianoche_

Y… me la quitaron en la_ medianoche_

**ESPACIO DE LA AUTORA (Siiiiii~)**

Antes que nada, hola~, perdón por no actualizar, es que… voy a la secundaria y no tengo TANTA inspiración en estos días. Ah! Y gracias por sus reviews~ Me siento menos sola -.-

etto… ¿Qué más tenía que decir? Ah, si! Que el de Obsesionario (El fic) Esta cancelado… perdí la inspiración para ese fic. El de "La historia del día que nos conocimos" está en marcha… juro que va a ser largo… MUUUUUY~ Y… esto lo estoy haciendo desde junio -.- así que… disfrútenlo. Ah! Y como este Word se lo doy a un profe de Literatura, tiene esos numeritos arriba de las palabras. Es como un glosario. Etto…

El significado del título es el siguiente.

"karakuri" es una marioneta mecánica capaz de realizar sencillos trucos pre-programados.

"卍"Es una marca sagrada budista de significado "eternidad" Si se diera vuelta sería el símbolo del nazismo y la letra y el video están fuertemente asociados con el nazismo.

"Burst", es una palabra proveniente del inglés que puede significar "estallar" y en otros contextos "de golpe" o una acción que sucedió repentinamente. Puede estar relacionado con la guerra del nazismo.

"PDV" Significa "Punto de Vista", de ello las iniciales. Estará narrado desde la perspectiva del personaje mencionado antes de las iniciales y en primera persona.

Hace referencia al título, "karakuri".

El uniforme estilo marineroque es usado como uniforme escolar japonés, es de uso estricto para las chicas que cursan la escuela secundaria y preparatoria (aunque algunas la visten como una ropa común). Es usualmente azul marino con una falda de pliegues.

El kimono es el vestido tradicional japonés, que fue la prenda de uso común hasta los primeros años de la posguerra. El kimono rasgado tiene un gran parentesco con una Yukata (mencionada después) y se podría decir que son lo mismo en distintas palabras.

La llamada "Yukata moderna" es aquella que tiene mangas muy cortas o directamente no tiene. Puede llegar a ser confundida con el vestido strapless, ya que, a comparación con el Kimono no contiene decoraciones.

Y… Ah! Que estoy escribiendo de Kuroshitsuji... espero que cuando lo suba no reciba tomates ¬¬ Ehh…

Yo interna: Te estás olvidando de algo -.-

Yo normal: ¿De qué?

Yo "chibi" (llamada Pily-chii): ¡De presentarnos!

Yo normal: ¡No, No ,NO! (Las agarra, las encierra) Mejor… entonces, los dejo con el fic o con el segundo cap. Sayonara~

1

2

3

4

5

6

7


	2. El encuentro con el… ¿enemigo? (Rin)

Capítulo 2: El encuentro con el… ¿enemigo? (Rin PDV)

Me acerqué a él, ese chico que por detrás parecía una chica -por su cabello suelto- vestida de comandante de _ese_ grupo de personas. Saqué mi escopeta y la acerqué a su blanco y suave cuello; sentí como su vello se tensaba gracias al frío de mi escopeta. Pero no se asustó. Yo, extrañada, la moví hacia su cabeza, pero cuando lo hice él me agarró de las manos, sacó su espalda y me dio vuelta. Cuando me vio se sorprendió y palideció, casi como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

-Rin…- Dijo y se quedó conmocionado de verme. Luego de unos segundos me recorrió con su dulce mirada azul. ¿Ehh? ¿Dulce?

* * *

Últimamente no sé lo que me sucede, pero cada vez se me hace más difícil aniquilar a mis "víctimas"; es más, antes disfrutaba viendo como la sangre empapaba ese cuerpo sin vida y mis pálidos dedos, pero ahora… me hace daño. Como hoy: estaba por matar a una joven que tenía cabello largo y rubio y penetrantes ojos marrones llamada Lily, le quise prevenir su futuro para que escapara, pero luego caí en aquél abismo que me carcome el alma en donde solo disfruto matar.

Es extraño… siento que he sido controlada todos estos años para hacer cosas que no quiero y perder la memoria. Mi… ¿Memoria? ¿Tendré memoria? ¿Habré sido "alguien"? ¿Habré sido querida? ¿Querida…? ¡Qué cosas estoy diciendo! Es imposible que alguien se haya enamorado de mí. Aunque… ese chico parecía conocerme de algo ¿Me habrá conocido _antes_?

No, no, no, ¡No!; no puedo estar pensando esto. Tengo que matarlo.

Comenzamos a luchar ferozmente y él notó que, aunque teníamos armas diferentes yo era muy buena, a lo que sonreí sádicamente. Repentinamente me acorraló en una esquina y sentí algo que no creí que sentiría en toda mi vida: ¿Nerviosismo? Se acercó a mi cara -que estaba ardiendo- e imaginé que nuestros labios se unían, pero recordé algo importante: ¡Tengo que matarlo!

Me acerqué a él como para atacarle, pero me acorralo -de vuelta- en una esquina. Miré a sus ojos desafiantemente, como diciéndole que me atacara; pero, repentinamente sentí un recuerdo volver

Flashback

¿Ehh? ¿La playa? Y… ¿Por qué estoy usando un vestido blanco con volados? ¿Y sandalias? ¿Ahora soy una niña o qué? Luego de un rato de estar haciéndome preguntas a mí misma me di cuenta de algo… ¡Podía ver con dos ojos! Y hubiera seguido descubriendo cosas de mi cuerpo, cabello o vestimenta, pero una mirada atrayente, penetrante y de color azul como el mar en verano capturó mis ojos claros. Luego bajé mi mirada a la cara, cabello y vestimenta de este chico. Tenía un hermoso cabello color rubio algo oscuro atado en una pequeña colita alta, una camisa blanca que hacía contraste con sus ojos, un pantalón suelto de color amarillo pálido y unas zapatillas que parecían algo viejas. Miré hacia el horizonte y me encontré con un hermoso atardecer que se reflejaba dulcemente en el mar. De alguna u otra forma… parecía haber salido de un cuento antiguo, de esos que siempre añoraste y que no conseguiste.

Al posar de vuelta mis ojos en los suyos él me sonrió dulce y honestamente. Sentí mi cara arder y un sentimiento de vergüenza y felicidad llenó mi ser. Se acercó y unió sus masculinos labios con los míos y sentí que estaba completa… Luego de separarnos agarró mi mano izquierda y colocó un anillo y, sí, me propuso casamiento. Después me ayudo a levantarme y escribimos en la arena "Rin y Len por siempre juntos"

Me sorprendí, observé a mí alrededor y noté que veía la mitad, como siempre había visto… ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Me sentía extraña… como si no fuera la _yo_ de siempre. Levanté mi mirada y me encontré con que el chico al frente mío era el mismísimo _Len_, el que acababa de aparecer en mi… ¿ilusión? ¿Recuerdo? ¿O solo un sueño? No logré terminar de comprender porque sentí una punzada de dolor en mi cabeza. Mi cuerpo se volvió muy pesado y, de no ser por unos brazos que me agarraron protectoramente, hubiese caído al frío campo de batalla.


	3. ¿Rin recuperó la memoria? (Len)

Capítulo 3: ¿Rin recuperó la memoria? (Len PDV)

Estábamos en el campo de batalla, ella con su escopeta, yo con mi espada. Ninguno de los dos deseaba pelear... otra cosa que deseaba en ese momento era besar sus dulces labios. Me distraje por unos segundos y cuando me di cuenta ella se estaba descompensando al frente mío. Con rapidez me acerqué y la cargué en mi espalda, como en los viejos tiempos. Al ver su pálido rostro apoyado en mi hombro, no supe que hacer. Los recuerdos atacaron mi mente… Casi caigo en la tentación de volver a recordar, pero decidí no hacerlo; no llevando a ella. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Llevarla a algún lado? ¿O quedarme allí? Opté por la segunda opción, no quería que nadie me viese con alguien que tendría que ser mi enemigo. Luego de alejarla del campo de batalla me dirigí a una pequeña casa, algo gastada por los años. Recorrí mi mirada por sus paredes antiguas y suspiré triste. Esa iba a ser _nuestra_ casa.

Entré con esfuerzo y la acosté en lo que sería nuestra cama. Después de acomodarme cómodamente cerca de ella observé que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No sabía qué hacer, hasta que ella se calmó. Despreocupado dejé que las puertas de los sueños se abrieran ante mí en mi mente.

_ -Len…- Oí una voz suave murmurar mi nombre- Aléjate de mí- Susurró expresando tristeza. -Soy peligrosa. Te dañaré…- Expresó tristemente, aunque trataba de convencerme -¡Huye!- Gritó y una gran oscuridad atacó mis sentidos. Oí un ultrasonido y no pude escuchar nada más. ¿En dónde estaba…?_

Me desperté sobresaltado y al recordar todo lo sucedido en pocas horas reaccioné por completo. Hubiera cerrado los ojos, pero sentí una escopeta en el medio de mi cabello y una voz que murmuraba –No te muevas o te mataré.- Me di la vuelta para ver que Rin era quién me amenazaba. Su ojo brillaba, como expresando odio. Y su boca estaba cerrada, con una expresión molesta. -¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, en dónde estamos y qué interés tienes conmigo?- Indagó molesta mientras seguía amenazándome con el arma. ¿Por qué me amenazaba? Creí… creí que había recordado. Me quedé impactado y ella me devolvió a la realidad –Si no respondes te mataré- Me observó altaneramente y allí lo note… podría derribarla. La empujé y quedamos sobre la cama. Sonreí burlonamente al ver que no sabía qué hacer. Parecía no recordar nada, pero le haría recordar. Besé sus labios sin poder contener los deseos que tenía desde que la vi. Ella me observó, aún con su ojo lleno de odio, pero su expresión cambió. Sonreí, algo era algo…


	4. Recordando…¿O negando a aceptarlo? (Rin)

Capítulo 4: Recordando… ¿O negando a aceptarlo? (Rin PDV)

Al despertar estaba en un lugar desconocido, aunque supuse que era de confianza porque sino no me habría llevado allí. Por suerte él no estaba despierto… ¿Por qué después de cuatro años recodaba algo por su presencia? Mi mente era un desastre… hasta que sucedió de nuevo, otra punzada de dolor en mi cabeza. Sentí como mi _otro yo_ se hacía dueño de mi cuerpo y de mis acciones… Antes de caer, deseé con todas mis fuerzas poder decirle que huyera. Nunca había sido supersticiosa, pero sentí como ese joven lograba responderme, para luego volver a esa odisea.

(Ningyō PDV) Tomé con malicia el cuerpo de la inepta humana y sonreí para mis adentros. Todo había sido tan simple… Deberé agradecerle a Miku más tarde. Tanteé la cama, para hallar mi escopeta. Una vez acomodada en mis manos, la apunté en el cabello, rubio cabello del joven. –No te muevas o te mataré.- Mascullé denotando molestia. Deseaba tanto poder ver ese cabello dorado manchado de carmesí, pero debía seguir las órdenes de la comandante. Mordí mi labio interior con furia, y murmuré: -¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, en dónde estamos y qué interés tienes conmigo?- Sus ojos azulados se paralizaron, lo que me molestó en demasía. No era reconocida por mi gran paciencia, por lo que cargué el arma de manera amenazante. –Si no respondes te mataré.- Le exclamé con odio, a la vez que me asqueaba. Él era apuesto, el único hombre que había visto que produjese ese efecto en mí, pero pertenecía al bando de los enemigos. Deseaba matarlo, pero la estúpida de la dueña de éste cuerpo no me dejó. Antes de poder amenazarle nuevamente, sentí sus labios de manera socarrona en los míos. Tenía una sola palabra para aquella extraña sensación en mí: _mierda_. Mi rostro se ruborizó con levedad, pero me presioné a mí misma a hacer desaparecer ese rubor. Pude lograrlo al recordar a mis compañeras, las que murieron en vano. Gruñí, ¿por qué lo había olvidado? Debía matarlo, asesinarlo, dejar su cadáver sin vida…

(Rin & Ningyō PDV) _Lo siento…_

***Viene de lejos llorando* LO RECUPERÉ, LO RECUPERÉ~ xD Acá Pily-chii con su nuevo capítulo, recién salido del horno. (Mejor dicho, lo terminé ayer al capítulo, pero con esa porquería de Outlook no pude entrar ¬¬ Buena suerte que lo había conectado con Face xD) Y éso.. xD No me maten por la intriga que creo...**

**Aviso que desde aquí comenzarán a aparecer más personajes :3 *Resistiéndose a dar spoilers* Y se volverá todo tan ASJDBAJKFBASJ (? Sumimasen si hice esperar demasiado ¬¬ todo por culpa del maldito US pero ya está.. xD Espero que les guste éstas pequeñas cosas xD**

**Pd: Ningyō significa Muñeca.**


End file.
